


Raindrops

by KatesSweetEscape



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatesSweetEscape/pseuds/KatesSweetEscape
Summary: On a rainy Sunday night, Changkyun finds himself running into his longtime crush Wonho who he thought didn’t even knew he existed.





	Raindrops

Sunday nights were the worst.

Changkyun had realized that the moment his roommate Jooheon had gotten himself a bloody girlfriend. Ever since then, he’d been chased out of his own dorm room every Sunday around seven because from the moment they’d started dating Sunday nights had been proclaimed as date nights.

And since Jooheon’s girlfriend was still living with her parents and because both of them couldn't afford a nice hotel room Jooheon had begged Changkyun on his knees to leave them alone for at least three hours every Sunday. And like any decent human being would, he had agreed to it without thinking twice.

Because when Jooheon and that girl had first started dating it didn’t seem like a big deal. Changkyun had thought that the honeymoon phase would wear off quickly and that Jooheon would be fed up with her soon after because that had been the case with all of his former girlfriends. But he was dating the same girl for over a year now and didn’t show any signs of getting bored with her anytime soon judging by the constant giggling and frequent kissing every time she came over.

So that’s how he ended up in that damn coffee shop just a few blocks away from his dormitory every Sunday. He was a regular by now and every waiter knew his name. They didn’t even bother to take his order anymore, bringing him the same cup of dark chocolate mocha to the exact same table right next to the large windows at the far end of the store.

He knew that they called him the “sunday-night-coffee-guy” behind his back but Changkyun wasn’t bothered by it anymore. Just like how he wasn’t bothered by them staring at him every time he came over.

He just sat down and quietly read a book while drinking his mocha. And on nights like this, when it was pouring outside he even enjoyed it a little since he was the only customer.

Sure, at first he’d tried to do something new and exciting every Sunday like going to the movies, the arcade or even the aquarium. But first of all it had been way too expensive for somebody without a regular job and only little monthly allowance. And second of all it had become dull relatively quickly because most of the time he was forced to go out by himself. His friend Minhyuk had to go back home every weekend to help his parents at their restaurant and Shownu, the senior he’d gotten to know through Jooheon in his freshman year, was usually immersed in his dance practice for either an audition or preparing for the final exam of his choreography major.

Damn, when he’d moved to Seoul to start studying at the Korea National University of Arts he’d thought that his life would take a turn, suddenly becoming this exciting mixture of wild parties, interesting lectures and late night conversations with people that were just like him. Instead he was swamped with exams, essays and deadlines while getting kicked out of his own dorm room over some random girl.

Changkyun let his head fall into his hands before he took a deep breath. It was useless to get angry over all this and he knew it. Things wouldn’t change just because he’d become all riled up and frustrated.

He’d survived things way worse.

He’d been to hell and back because of-

“Holy sh*t! I told you we shouldn’t have gone out!”

Changkyun lifted his gaze as he heard an oddly familiar male voice. He looked towards the door just to let out a deep and long sigh. Well wasn’t he one lucky fellow? Just the bunch of idiots he’d needed to make his night even more shitty.

Yoo Kihyun, the self proclaimed pretty boy of campus, walked through the doors of the café, violently shaking his head like some sort of wet dog as he tried to dry off the rain that had completely soaked his dark grey hair as well as his upper body. 

“Stop being such a wuss.” Hyungwon, who was part of Kihyun’s band of ridiculously handsome bastards, followed right after him with his blond hair slightly sticking to his forehead. His large hand brushed over his face to wipe away the raindrops while he carefully avoided his eyes in order not to smear his make-up.

“The hell?!” Kihyun stopped wringing out the hem of his pitch black long sleeve that was without a doubt some expensive designer piece judging by the fancy zipper that ran along his rather broad shoulders. “I am your hyung for f*cks sake.”

Hyungwon flashed him a cheeky grin that was as annoying as it was handsome. “Sorry.” He chuckled while looking down at Kihyun who was significantly shorter than him. “I tend to forget because you’re so teeny tiny.”

For a brief moment the two of them were just staring at each other while only the awkward cough of the cashier could be heard over the faint music being played inside the café. Kihyun’s ears suddenly turned bright red. So red that Changkyun had no trouble seeing it even from his seat almost on the other side of the shop.

“You’re dead meat!” Kihyun started sprinting after Hyungwon who was playfully running away from him while laughing out loud. “Get back here!”

Changkyun slightly tilted his head to the side, openly staring at the two guys he’d only seen in the courtyard or at some party. And seeing them mess around like some regular guys in their early twenties was as fascinating as it was disturbing. 

Because usually Kihyun was this cool and self-composed guy that oozed off an aura of self-confidence which could easily be perceived as arrogance. He was always dressed in the latest designer fashion and drove an obscenely expensive car but maybe that was just the lifestyle of somebody who was frequently seen with members of Seoul’s high-society. He was rumored to be living in a luxurious penthouse in Gangnam eating caviar for breakfast while drinking the tears of his latest hook up out of a champagne flute. He was never seen with the same girl twice and had a pretty bad reputation on campus for his short-tempered nature and frequent anger outbursts. But still people tried to get close to him just because he was the illegitimate son of some first generation chaebol.

So seeing him chasing after Hyungwon with rain in his hair and flushed cheeks was unexpected to say the least.

And the guy he was chasing? That was even more surprising because Changkyun had never seen the infamous male model Chae Hyungwon this lively and happy. It was almost surreal.

Most of the time Changkyun saw Hyungwon’s face on the glossy pages of some high-class magazine or in TV commercials for the latest skin care items instead of in the courtyard next to his friends. But if Changkyun had seen him in a lecture hall he’d usually been fast asleep with his head resting on his table, while the professor didn’t even bother to call him out for his behaviour. But even though he hardly attended university his popularity was still insane and all the girls and even some boys went absolutely crazy over him.

Changkyun leaned forwards to take a sip from his mocha but suddenly stopped before the cup could touch his lips.

If Kihyun and Hyungwon were here then…

His heart skipped a beat as he heard the doors of the café open once more, letting in another drenched customer that made Changkyun’s breath hitch in his throat.

Seeing Wonho always felt like a punch to the gut, because he was just that gorgeous. And like that, with a bright smile on his face and raindrops caught in his dark brown hair that beautifully sparkled under the tender café lights, Changkyun had doubts about whether Wonho was even human or if he was some sort of demon specifically sent to tempt people with his ridiculously good looks. 

Because even though Wonho probably didn’t know he existed, Changkyun still found himself staring at him any chance he got.

“I can’t believe you guys really abandoned me.” The sound of Wonho’s unique laughter made Changkyun’s fingers twitch and he held on to his mocha even tighter in order to hide it. “What happened to the whole respect your elders mentality? Guys like you two will be the downfall of Korean culture.”

“I thought you were right behind us.” Kihyun didn’t even bother to look at Wonho. His eyes where still transfixed on Hyungwon as he chased him around an empty table. “Did you get that girl’s number?”

“He sure as hell did. Just look at his face.” Hyungwon laughed and jumped backwards as Kihyun leaped forwards to get a hold of his shirt, missing it by a mere inch. “Nobody could say no to that. But I suppose it’s hard to understand for somebody with a face like yours.”

“That’s it. You’re dead.”

Changkyun looked at Wonho in awe as he kicked back his head in laughter, raindrops running along the side of his neck before disappearing under the collar of his striped oversized grey turtleneck. Wonho watched his friends and laughed without a care in the world. So Changkyun allowed himself to stare a little longer. He wouldn’t notice right? How could he if he was that preoccupied?

Changkyun started at his feet, silently smiling to himself as he noticed that Wonho was wearing a pair of Converse that must be completely soaked due to the heavy rain outside. His odd pants, that were colored both black and blue, had dark wet spots at the hem of the pant leg, probably because he was running which caused the water to splash upwards. It was fascinating how this odd pair of pants, that Changkyun wouldn't ever wear himself, accentuated Wonho’s thick thighs and small hips perfectly. Maybe that’s why he wore them in the first place. The wet shirt stuck to his skin, showing off his toned body and broad shoulders but he didn’t seem to care. Or even notice for that matter. But even though Wonho’s body was a piece of art it was nothing compared to his symmetrical face. From his full lips, to his dark brown eyes that were directly staring at him, to his-

_Oh s*it._

Changkyun froze in place while he felt his cheeks flush with heat. Wonho was staring straight back at him, locking eyes with him before his lips turned into a knowing smirk as he made his way over to Changkyun.

_Oh s*it. Oh s*it. Oh s*it!_

“Hey! Hoobae!” Without even asking for permission Wonho pulled out the chair opposite of Changkyun before sitting down. “Hand me your sweater.”

He must have misheard him, right? Wonho, who never even talked to him once before, did not just ask for the sweater Changkyun was wearing. Nope. Impossible. “Excuse me, what did you just say?”

Wonho leaned forward on his chair and Changkyun could smell the mixture of his usual cologne as well as the hint of rain. God damn, has it always been that hard to focus?

Wonho’s smile grew even wider before he pointed towards Chankyung’s black hoodie like it wasn’t even a big deal to shamelessly ask for the clothes of somebody he didn’t even knew. “I said: Hand me your sweater.”

Changkyun put his down his mocha before crossing his arms over his chest. Yes, he had a crush on that guy ever since he’d first seen him but that didn’t mean he’d just do whatever the hell Wonho was saying without fighting back. Especially if it was as unreasonable as this. “Why would I?”

Wonho slightly chuckled causing goosebumps to spread all over Chankyun’s body before he carelessly swiped back his dark hair. “Because you're perfectly dry and I’m soaking wet. Also I can see that you're wearing something underneath that bigass hoodie.” He tilted his head to the side before he gave Changkyun a once over. “Oh and because I caught you staring at me.”

“I did not-”

“You did.” He didn’t even phrase it as a question. He just simply stated it before stretching out his hand. “Come on. Hand it over.”

“Hyung - Stop harassing the poor guy.” Kihyun, who finally had been able to catch Hyungwon, dragged him towards their table. Hyungwon was struggling against the headlock Kihyun had caught him in but apparently it was of no use. Kihyun calmly observed them, his eyes brushing over Changkyun once before he focused back on Wonho. “It’s not good manners to do that to a stranger.”

“I am not harassing him. And he’s no stranger. He’s my hoobae. He’s also majoring in musical technology.” Changkyun looked back at Wonho in surprise who was still staring straight at him without even bothering to take a look at his friends that were standing right next to him. How the hell did he know that? Hadn’t Changkyun been invisible for the past two years? “Isn’t that right, Changkyun-ah?”

Taken aback by the fact that Wonho even knew his name Changkyun stayed dead silent for a few seconds. He thought about lying for a split second but he knew that it would make him look petty and pathetic.

“Yes, sunbae” he mumbled through gritted teeth. He already knew where this was going. And he didn’t like it one bit.

“See?” It was unbelievable how that man had the nerve to make his voice sound this innocent and clueless as he smiled at him in his usual bright and cheerful manner, making his heart flutter a little. “So hand it over.”

Should he refuse? But if he did he’d be considered extremely rude and even downright disrespectful which could cause his university life to become hell on earth. Since he was Wonho’s hoobae he had to follow his request. Whether he liked it or not.

Changkyun let out a drawn out sigh before he took off his hoodie, handing it over to Wonho who looked at the piece of clothing like a dragon who’d just acquired the biggest gold treasure of the kingdom.

“Thanks.”

_Bite me._

“Sure thing.” Changkyun forced a smile. At least it was a warm July night. He wouldn’t freeze to death on his way home in just his black T-Shirt. Still… that was his favorite hoodie for Christ’s sake. 

Wonho suddenly grabbed the back of his turtleneck.

“Sunbae.” Changkyun sure as hell hoped he was wrong about this. “What are you-” He averted his eyes as Wonho really took off his shirt right there at the table. Was he for real now? Had that guy no shame? Changkyun heard the wet sweater hitting the chair right next to Wonho before there was the ruffling of clothes.

“You know...” Wonho’s voice sounded slightly muffled before it went back to normal “...you’re kinda cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Changkyun waited for a few seconds before he dared to look at Wonho again. He was wearing Changkyuns hoodie now but it looked completely different on him. That hoodie was way too big for Changkyun so he wore it oversized, causing his small frame to disappear in the warm piece of clothing. But since Wonho was slightly taller and a lot bigger in frame, it fitted him perfectly. 

What was this?! Some sort of weird sorcery? How was he supposed to forget Wonho wearing his clothes as if he was his boyfriend?

God, looking at Wonho would be even more stressful from now on.

Changkyun took a sip from his dark chocolate mocha that tasted rich on his tongue before he licked his lips. As he looked back up, the three of them were still at his table, looking at him intensely.

Wow. This was getting uncomfortable.

Changkyun cleared his throat, careful to not show any signs of how nervous he actually felt before he leaned back on his chair, his cup still in hand. His eyes locked with Wonho’s and he got lost in their warm dark brown depths, forgetting that Kihyun and Hyungwon were still there in a matter of seconds. 

“You know, you shouldn’t say things like that.”

Wonho leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the edge of the table. “Like what?”

Was he playing dumb now? “That I’m cute.”

Wonho frowned as if he really didn’t understand what this was all about. “Why not?”

God, he couldn’t really be that clueless. Changkyun shifted in his chair, almost sitting up straight before taking another sip from his coffee. Time to set this guy’s head straight.

“Because I’m a guy.” Changkyun looked down into the depths of his cup so he wouldn’t have to face Wonho as he said this. “People might misunderstand.” Or rather that stupid heart of his that was beating faster and faster with every second he looked at Wonho.

Could he even still call this an innocent crush? Wasn’t he downright delusional? Gosh, what was he even thinking imagining things like-

“What if they don’t?”

Changkyun’s head snapped back upwards. He must have misheard him right? He didn’t just…

The lopsided smirk on Wonho’s face was answer enough. He really just said that. Changkyun’s heart skipped a beat. Was Wonho, the campus playboy and his long time crush, actually flirting with him? With him? Of all people? 

Changkyun couldn’t help but stare at Wonho as he tried to figure out if this was some sort of sick game he was playing. If he was just casually flirting with him in order to embarrass him, or expose him for that matter. Because ever since Changkyun had been heavily bullied in high school he’d never told anyone ever again that he was gay. It was a secret. His secret.

But it seemed like Wonho saw right through him, because the look in his eyes didn’t show any signs of amusement. There wasn’t that dark hint of ulterior motives that would scare Changkyun off and send him running. Instead he saw something else in his eyes. Something that might be even more dangerous than just risking the exposure of his sexuality.

But Changkyun couldn’t get himself to break the spell he was under. He was just looking into Wonho’s eyes not noticing how time passed by as they were just staring at each other like this without saying a single word. 

At least until Hyungwon coughed awkwardly bursting their bubble. When had Hyungwon been able to break free from Kihyun’s grip? And how long had the two of them been standing there, at the edge of Changkyun’s table, watching them with confusion evident on their faces?

“One vanilla latte and two americanos.” The voice of the cashier broke the silence that had lingered heavily over them and Kihyun let out a relieved sigh.

“Hyung - That’s our order.” He tapped Wonho’s shoulder before pointing towards the counter. “Let’s go.”

Wonho got up from his chair and Changkyun felt his heart sink is his chest. Why was he so sad he was leaving? He had been on the edge of his seat even since Wonho had casually sat down right opposite of him. He should just let him go and forget about this whole rather strange encounter. He reached for his book, that had been sitting at the edge of his table even since he’d gotten to the café before his fingers brushed over the battered cover. Would he even be able to focus on reading?

Changkyun wasn’t too sure about that.

He looked out of the window just to realize that it was still raining cats and dogs. Were they really going to leave during this heavy downpour? They’d been soaked once already. Maybe they would stay a little longer. But Changkyun’s hopes were shattered into a million little pieces as a white Rolls-Royce pulled over right by the café doors. He’d seen Kihyun getting out of a car like this once or twice before. So they were really leaving.

“You guys go on ahead.” Wonho said those words loud enough for Changkyun to hear and he sat up in his chair, his hand gripping the edge of his book tightly as he watched Wonho pay for their order but not heading towards the doors like the other two did. “There is something about Professor Kim’s assignment that I didn’t quite understand.” Wonho looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. “You’re also taking his class, right Changkyun?”

“Yes. I am.” Wow. He’d sounded way too eager just now. What was wrong with him?

“So you guys go on ahead.” Wonho turned back towards Kihyun and Hyungwon who were looking at him as if he’d lost his damn mind. “I’ll just talk to Changkyun for a little bit.”

“Sure thing.” Kihyun looked back and forth between Wonho and him before he smirked a little. “Don’t forget that the doors of the dorms are closing at 11.”

Wonho didn’t even wait for them to answer. He was already on his way back towards Changkyun sitting down immediately as he reached him. “See you later, guys.”

“Yeah… see you later, hyung.” Kihyun grabbed Hyungwon by the neck, forcing him towards the door as he was looking back at Wonho in disbelief. Hyungwon’s eyes suddenly landed on Changkyun. “That poor guy. 10,000 won he won’t even know what hit him.”

Kihyun shook his head. “Let’s just go.”

“Hey I-” The doors to the café closed behind them, cutting off Hyungwon’s bickering and leaving Changkyun alone again with nothing to focus on but Wonho’s intense gaze.

_Come on focus, Changkyun. What had he said he wanted to talk about? Yes. Right. Professor Kim. Bingo._

Changkyun tried to remember what that assignment had been because he had finished it way ahead of time. “So sunbae, what didn’t you understand?”

“You’re insanely cute.” Wonho grinned, showing off his white teeth. “Did you really think I wanted to talk about class on a Sunday night?”

“Can’t imagine what else you’d want to talk about.” Changkyun suddenly felt uneasy. With Wonho’s focus solely on him he had trouble breathing. He had been good with watching him from afar, admiring his beauty anonymously like everybody else. So suddenly being confronted with coy Wonho was a little overwhelming to say the least. In a sudden rush of panic Changkyun got up from his seat, grabbing his backpack off the ground, throwing in his precious book carelessly. “But if you have nothing to say I might as well-”

Wonho suddenly grabbed his hand and held on tight. “Stay.” Changkyun felt himself getting weak in the knees as Wonho effortlessly pulled him back down on his chair. “Sit down. Drink a coffee with me.” He let his thumb brush over the back of Changkyun’s hand, drawing small circles that made him feel dizzy. “I’m not as bad as everybody says I am. Promise.”

Wonho’s hand was still holding his without showing any signs of letting go, even though Changkyun was sitting back in his chair again. Compared to his, Wonho’s hands were huge. The skin on them was slightly rough which caused Changkyun to wonder if Wonho was working a job that was physically demanding. But his hand was warm. Oh so warm.

Changkyun secretly looked around the café. The two of them were still the only customers. The cashier wasn’t minding them, looking at his phone while probably chatting with friends or playing some game. This much should be fine right? They were basically alone in this. So he didn’t pull away.

“So they aren’t true?”

Wonho took a sip from his coffee, not letting go of Changkyun’s hand as he did. “What?”

“The rumors?” Changkyun had heard countless of those and now he was really intrigued to find out whether they were true or not. Especially that one he’d heard a few times by now. “You say they aren’t true?”

“Well some of them are and some of them aren’t.” Wonho shrugged as if he really didn’t give a damn about what people had to say about him. “Just ask me if you want to know the truth.”

Changkyun would be damned if he’d let that chance pass him by. He had the rare opportunity to get to know Wonho. The real Wonho. Not the version that people had come up with through countless exaggerations and pointless rumors. He’d start off easy though. No need to scare him away with the very first question.

“Is your name really Wonho?”

Wonho smiled a little before shaking his head. “No. It’s just the name I decided to go by once I started university.” He wrinkled his nose. “My real name is Shin Hoseok. Oddly common, don’t you think?”

“I kind of like it.” Changkyun tried not to focus on the shiver that ran down his spine as Wonho’s fingers traveled from his hand upwards to his forearm. “Did you really only get into university by bribing the dean?”

Wonho burst out into laughter, his hand now resting flat on Changkyun’s skin, really making him feel the warmth that slowly but steadily turned into an all consuming heat. “Hell no. My parents are as broke as I am.” It took him a while to calm down and he kept on giggling like some elementary school kid before he pressed his lips together in a failed attempt to regain his composure. “Next.”

Wonho seemed relaxed and at ease after laughing so hard. So maybe it was a good time to ask more personal stuff. “Is it true that you dated an idol?”

He didn’t even flinch. Instead he started drawing circles onto Changkyuns skin, his fingertips only touching Changkyun ever so lightly. “I dated two. Next.”

Changkyun desperately wanted to ask who he’d dated in the past but at the same time a sudden feeling of jealousy kicked in so he quickly moved on. “Is it true that you got into a fist fight with a professor over your grades?”

“Nope.” Wonho’s voice was laced with pride as he seemed to recall something with a smug smile on his face. “Got into a heated argument though. That prick just didn’t get what the song was all about.”

“Is it true that…” Chankyun stopped himself, suddenly unsure if he should really just go for it. What if Wonho would get mad at him? Or even worse, what if he just got up and left? “Forget it.”

For a brief moment only the soft music of the café could be heard together with the rain that was still hitting the windows. Everything in this café felt calming. From the ambient lighting to the sound of rain and the smell of coffee. But Wonho’s light touches were anything but, making Changkyun’s heart beat in his chest at a rapid pace.

“You wanna know if it’s true that I date both guys and girls?” Changkyun bit down hard on his lower lip as Wonho looked at him, a knowing glint in his eyes that made Changkyun anticipate something more, even though he knew he shouldn’t. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

“That’s not really a no.”

“Smart boy.” Wonho grabbed Changkyun’s hand and intertwined their fingers, holding on tight as if he feared that Changkyun would suddenly just get up and leave. “Now it’s my turn. You’re a sophomore right?”

Changkyun knew he should stop Wonho now, before he could ask any questions that he wasn't willing to answer. But when he held his hands like this while looking into his eyes and smiling softly he didn’t feel any fear or suspicion. Which was a dead giveaway on how stupid he actually was. “Yes.”

Wonho raised an eyebrow. “But you’re taking advanced classes.”

_Because I want to see you._

“That’s just how good I am.” Changkyun shrugged as he tried to play it cool. Telling the truth wasn’t really an option right now. Also it wasn’t really a lie. He had no problem following the advanced classes because he just really was that good, getting straight A’s all semester.

“So you really are a nerd.” Changkyun flinched a little as Wonho suddenly lifted his hand before taking off Changkyun’s glasses. He looked at them for a second, even putting them on while smiling brightly like a child. “Also you’re kinda cocky. I like it.”

Changkyun could feel the corners of his lips twitch but he cleared his throat to cover it up. No need to get overly excited. He just-

“You’re often staring at me, right? Not only today but in class too.”

Changkyun felt his eyes widen and his cheeks flushed with heat. He’d noticed all along! He knew it once Wonho was looking calmly at him over the rim of Changkyun’s round glasses. What the hell was he supposed to say? Should he lie? He should probably lie, right? “I - Well, I-”

Wonho’s smile turned even brighter. “You're stuttering.”

Oh damn it, how was he supposed to get out of this now? Why was he unable to come up with any reasonable excuses in a situation like this? Wasn’t he usually what people called a smart mouth? How could his mind turn completely blank in a situation like this? 

Wonho suddenly fell oddly silent, the bright smile disappearing from his face as he watched Changkyun attentively. After a few seconds of deafening silence he let out a groan that sounded very frustrated.

What was happening right now? Had Changkyun said something wrong? Was Wonho done playing with him? Was he fed up with the little play he’d put on in order to expose Changkyun? What was going on? He didn’t-

“You’re gonna have to take responsibility for this.” Wonho took of Changkyun’s glasses, carefully placing them on the table before he grabbed the menu with the hand that wasn’t still tightly holding on to Changkyun’s. He effortlessly opened the café menu before leaning in close to Changkyun. “I wanted to hold back but you’re just too cute. Just remember that this is all your fault, Changkyun-ah.”

“What?! I didn’t do sh-”

Changkyun had to shut up because suddenly Wonho’s lips were touching his. He gasped a little as he realized what was happening right now.

Wonho was really kissing him behind the café menu, hiding them away from prying eyes and giving them a space off their own in the midst of an oddly public place. 

Changkyun knew he should shove him away. He knew he should run and pretend that this never happened because getting involved with somebody had brought him nothing but pain and heartbreak.

Still Changkyun’s eyes fluttered shut before he got a hold of Wonho’s neck, pulling him even closer over the table. Wonhos lips felt soft and warm as they moved against his, making his heart skip a beat before deepening the kiss.

Wonho tasted like coffee, rain and a hint of something more. And Changkyun knew by instinct that this was just the beginning of their story that started on a rainy Sunday night. 

[END]


End file.
